


Storm of Emotions

by nambnb



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anger, Death, M/M, angry rampage, lost control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nambnb/pseuds/nambnb
Summary: Hawke was left in the Fade and Anders doesn’t take the news that well.





	

Anders already knew there was something wrong when Hawke had not shown up after the estimated time for him to travel to the Western Approach to help the inquisitor and to come back to their hiding place at the borders of Ferelden had long since passed. The appearance of a messenger bearing the sign of the inquisition and a grim look on his face as he handed over a scroll of parchment to him only led to dampen his spirits further. Half-hoping that the message would only contain something along the lines of Hawke’s business taking him longer to finish than expected, he opened the letter with the seal of house Tethras on its front.

“I couldn’t prevent Hawke from playing hero once again.

I’m sorry, Anders.

\- Varric”

Anders’ hands shook the moment he had read the few words on the parchment. His eyes scanned the page for some kind of explanation of what exactly had been going on, but there was none. The unspoken truth of Hawke most likely having perished at the hands of whoever or whatever only made itself known by the unfamiliar shaky handwriting of the otherwise so self-assured dwarf. It was accompanied by tear-stains that appeared to have been noticed way too late before any attempt was made to wipe them away, smudging the edges of Varric’s signature. The parchment’s form was off as well, like it should have been larger, as if the writer had tried to use so many more words to get across what had been happening, but deemed it all worthless embellishment in the end and literally cut his letter short. Somebody close to Varric might have also noticed his unfamiliar usage of the mage’s actual name instead of the nickname he usually gave him.

Anders didn’t care.

He couldn’t bring himself to think clearly anymore. Varric’s words echoed in his mind a dozen times over, the message they bore trying to be denied by Anders’s loving heart but being recognized as the truth by his reasoning self already.

This simply shouldn’t be; it wasn’t supposed to ever happen.

Hawke had promised to return to him, to be with him again, to balance out his failing mind that battled against the spirit of Justice tied to his soul as they continued their quest to free the mages from oppression.

Anders tried to swallow against the lump in his throat, but it felt completely parched.

New tears stained the letter he clutched in his hands, slowly making it all but almost unreadable, as he remembered the last words they had shared, the last look Hawke had given him before he left.

“No…”

He had smiled at him that day, trying to keep both their spirits up even though they had to say good-bye to each other.

“No.”

It would only take a few weeks, not forever, that’s how they had planned it. Hawke’s hand had been caressing his cheek as he had affirmed that once again before his departure.

“No…!”

A tremor ran through Anders’ body as he cried, shaking his very core, his whole being.

“NO!”

A blue force of light suddenly exploded from his body, lighting up his eyes and set his veins aflame like they were made of lyrium.

A deep, half-distorted voice that seemed inhuman boomed from his inside out rather than from his lips, even though they moved as he spoke.

“I will have vengeance for this! I’ll have justice!”

The letter in his hand burned to ashes in a heartbeat and he reached out for the staff leaning against the wall next to him. The moment that he grabbed it, the staff was lit up with the same blue energy that ran its course through his whole body. Blue flames immediately burst from its tip and cast a gust of magic to swirl around its caster, encasing him like a whirlwind. A forceful swing with his staff shook the earth around him and brought a dozen Shade demons into existence, which immediately surrounded Anders like a cloud of blackened smoke. As he began to walk, the earth turned to ash under his feet and everything in close enough proximity was set aflame, cursed to burn down until nothing would remain of it.

They would pay for this, every last one of them, whoever they might be. Anders would find them and he would kill them and then he would join Hawke in death.

**Author's Note:**

> [Possible image of Anders walking around Thedas being full of rage.](http://nambnb.tumblr.com/image/156326565219)


End file.
